Scorpius's Story
by thehalfbloodprince3
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is different from the rest of the Malfoys. He is kind hearted and curious about things. Things get a little bit crazy when he gets sorted into Gryffindor, befriends Rose Weasley, and goes through all the adventures in between.


**Scorpius's Story**

**The Crowded Platform**

Scorpius pushed his way through the platform barrier, expecting to crash. Instead, he felt a rush go through his body and all of a sudden, he was standing on a crowded platform, full of parents seeing their children off. Scorpius' parents couldn't come to the platform. Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy was busy with work, and his mother, Sara Relt Malfoy was ill. He really hoped his mother would get better soon. Sara was kind-hearted, caring, and loving. When she attented Hogwarts, she was in Ravenclaw. Everyone else in the Malfoy family was a Slytherin, and considered evil everywhere. However, getting good traits for his mother, Scorpius was different from his evil grandfather, Lucius, who was in prison, and the rest of his evil ancestors. He understood people, and was very curious about things. As he walked up the platform, looking for the nearest entrance to the train, thoughts circled his mind. _What is Hogwarts Like? Who will I make friends with? What house will I go into? _Scorpius thought twice and erased his last thought out of his mind. Of course, he would go to Slytherin, like the rest of his family. Scorpius tried to evade how annoyed he was about his father. Sometimes, when they saw a muggle-born child his father would mutter something like, "Filthy little mudbloods like these are what ruin our world." Scorpius and his mother were quite annoyed by these comments. Still, Scorpius pushed through the crowd and tried to find a nice spot to sit on the train. He looked around him. 2nd and 3rd years had all reunited in their own cliques and groups. 5th and 6th years were found snogging in corners of the train. Scorpius kept moving through the train. All of the compartments seemed to be full, except for one in the back, where an auburn haired girl, about Scorpius' age was sitting.

**Rose Weasley**

Not wanting to disturb the friendly looking girl, Scorpius quietly knocked on the compartment door. She abruptly turned her head, evidently startled, and then walked up to the door and opened it. "Um…Hello, I…um was wondering if I could…" Scorpius stammered. "Sit here?" the girl continued for him. "Sure" He thanked her and sat down, directly across from her. There were a few moments of awkward silence but it was broken by the loud horn of the train. The train started to move and the girl got up to look out of the window and wave to her parents. She sat back down, but her eyes stared reddening. Scorpius pretended not to notice, but slow tears started to come down the girl's cheeks. Scorpius didn't know what to do. The train had now gone for 5 minutes, and slowly London started to fade away. Then, after quite a bit of time, Rose spoke again. "So, I don't think I got your name," she said, somehow fully recovered from her strange crying session. "Uh, Scorpius….Scorpius Malfoy," he said. All of a sudden she seemed tense and shocked. Seeming frightened, she stated that her name was Rose Weasley. "Nice to meet you, Rose Weasley," he said, kindly. Rose seemed taken aback—as if she didn't expect such kindness from him. The trolley came by. Scorpius loved eating Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. He bought some. Rose was looking out the window, but Scorpius could tell she was enviously eyeing the beans. Scorpius almost chuckled, but instead he said, "Do you want some?" She turned to him and said, "Thanks….and I'm sorry about before." Scorpius nodded. After a while they decided that they should talk about something. Rose started up a topic about Hogwarts. They discussed what they were excited about, and what they were nervous about. Deep in conversation, they didn't realize they would be arriving in 5 minutes.

**Hogwarts And The Unexpected Sorting**

Scorpius and Rose got changed and looked out the window eagerly. Rose was really excited and hyper. She started talking deeply about how cool Hogwarts was going to be and how excited she was. Scorpius admired how happy and determined she was. As they were slowly pulling up on the platform, Rose spoke. "To tell you the truth, no offense, but I thought you would insult me because I'm a Weasley," she said, "but you are actually really nice!" Scorpius was happy at that comment , but at the same time reminded of the fact that he would probably not see Rose again. He would be put in Slytherin and she would most likely be put in Gryffindor. They got out of the train. They started walking forward and were stopped by a giant. Or atleast he looked like one. Up above them was an oversized man. The only person in the crowd who didn't seem a little unsettled by the figure was Rose. "You must be Hagrid," she said to the giant," my parents have told me all about you!" "Im sure they have!" said the giant," I knew thos' three like no 'ther students!" Scorpius stood under "Hagrid" with amazement. His trance was interrupted by Hagrid's booming voice guiding the first years to the boats that would take them to Hogwarts. Scorpius tried to get into the same boat as Rose, but she went with her cousins James and Albus-Severus Potter. They were eyeing him anxiously, and seemed to be lecturing Rose about something. As the boat started to leave, Rose turned around and looked at Scorpius, then put up her hand to wave. But after an angry look from James, she put her hand down. The boat ride was amazing. Scorpius was filled with a fresh feeling of excitement and wonder. Hogwarts castle was big, but part of it had been destroyed during the Hogwarts battle. Scorpius had heard that his father took part in it, and was on the evil side, but he wasn't aloud any information from his parents. They entered a narrow passage way and were met by Professor McGonnagal, the headmistress. She led them up a few stairways, and then talked to them about points and houses. Then she led them to the great hall. Scorpius looked at the humoungous hall, amazed by how superior and grand it looked. In front of them, in the head master's chair, sat Terry Restucchi. He looked over his students and sat down. Then, leading the first years to the absolute front of the hall, Professor McGonnagal took out a rather peculiar hat. Scorpius had completely forgotten. That wasn't just any hat---it was the sorting hat. Scorpius watched as more and more first years walked up to the chair and were sorted. After about 10 minutes, there were only a few kids to go. "Rose Weasley," said Professor McGonnagal. Rose stepped up anxiously, slowly sitting down. Only 2 seconds had passed until the sorting hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Scorpius watched as Dana Ferisili was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Gesla Thomas into Hufflepuff, until he was the only one left. After the head mistress called his name, he stepped up, onto the chair. All the students in front of him were muttering rudely, some calling out things like, "EVIL!!!" or ,"VILE," to him. He placed the hat on his head. As he waited for it to call out Slytherin, the hat started to mutter things like, "Different from the rest," and,"Has a true heart!" Eventually it was time for the hat to call out. "Well, in the end, you would do the best in GRYFFINDOR!!!!"


End file.
